Change Me
by SasuNaru325
Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I’m 15 years old. And I live a boring life locked up in my house. Nobody comes to visit nobody leaves the house. But that all changes... SasuNaru. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Unexpected Guest

--

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 15 years old. And I live a boring life locked up in my house. Nobody comes to visit nobody leaves the house.

I sighed and looked out the window. "I hate my life…"

Mikoto hugged me. "Sasuke please don't say that…"

"I'm sorry mother…" My mom is like most moms… Well, except she is mine... My mommy… I have nobody else except her…

Mikoto kissed my forehead. "Itachi is coming home soon…"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh how wonderful that is…" I hate that bastard… He can go wherever he wants whenever.

She sighed. "Listen Sasuke… I know you don't like your brother because father spoils him but still… At least he tries to get along with you."

"By hugging me to death…"

"Sasuke…" She looked down. "Please try to get along with Itachi…"

"Okay mother…"

"Thank you…" She smiled at me then left the room.

I looked out the window and noticed something in the yard. "What the hell?" I shuffled to the back door.

"What do you think you're doing boy?"

"I'm going to the back yard if you don't mind father."

"Whatever."

As I made my way out the door I stuck out my tongue and slammed the door. Bastard… I slowly walked over to the large object lying in the middle of the yard as I got closer I realized it was a blanket. "Mother must have left this here…" I picked up the blanket to reveal a boy lying in the grass. "What are you doing in my yard?"

The boy rubbed his eyes and looked at me confused. "Where is my mommy?"

"I don't know… But this isn't your yard…"

The boy's sapphire eyes began to water. "My mommy left me!" He burst into tears.

I began to panic. "H-hey s-top crying… Hey kid…"

The boy looked at me and whipped his eyes. "Who are you?"

I sighed. "My name is Sasuke… What's you're name?"

"I'm Naruto…" The boy smiled happily. "So… Have you seen my mommy? She has long ears… Red hair, red eyes… Oh and long nails… She's really pretty too…"

I tilted my head. "Are you describing some kind of animal?"

Naruto tilted his head side to side. "Yeah… My mommy is a fox…"

"Was your dad into bestiality or something?"

"No… She's my adopted mommy… But I still call her mommy…"

"Oh…" This kid is crazy…

Naruto stood up and hugged Sasuke. "Can I stay with you until my mommy comes back?"

"I guess…" I have to sneak him past dad…

"Thank you so much!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke and hugged him.

"Get off!" I noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers. "Where are your clothes?"

Naruto sat next to Sasuke. "These are my clothes…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I dragged Naruto into in the house and ran to my room and had Naruto sit on the bed. "Okay listen… Stay right here. I'll be right back."

"Okay Sasu!" He smiled happily and hugged one of my pillows.

"Okay…" I tiptoed into mom's room to find her. "Mother… I have a tiny problem…"

Mikoto looked at me confused. "What is it sweetie?"

I grabbed her hand and led her to my room. "Him…"

Her face lit up with joy. "He's so adorable!" She patted Naruto's head. "How did he get here?"

"I don't know… He doesn't even know…"

She looked at Naruto and smiled. "Where is you mother at sweetie?"

Naruto grinned at her. "Hunting!" Naruto looked down. "But… She didn't come back for me yet…"

Mikoto sighed. "Sasuke make sure your father doesn't find out about him…"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am…"

Naruto tilted his head side to side. "Can I call you mom?"

"Please do…"

I sighed. That woman is too kind…

Naruto waved as Mikoto left Sasuke's room. "I like your mommy…"

"Well you can't have her."

"I didn't say that."

I shook my head. "Anyway go pick out some clothes to wear…"

"Okay."

I watched him dig through my dresser. "Try not to trash my clothes…"

Naruto smiled. "I won't Sasu."

"It's Sasuke… Not Sasu…"

"Do you not like the name Sasu?"

"Nope…"

"Sorry… Sasu… ke…" He looked down and began to mope.

I looked at him shocked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Naruto pulled a pair of pants out of my dresser and began to take of his shorts.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Naruto's face turned red and he pouted. "It's not like I have a choice… You're dad is in the other room."

I looked down then stood up. "I'll wait outside the door till you are done…" I walked towards the door and he hugged me. "What?" I looked at him and realized he was crying.

"Every time somebody says they will be right back they never come back to me… You can't go Sasuke…" He buried his face into my back.

I sighed. "Then how are you going to change?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is so lame… I can't believe I had to hide under the blankets.

"See Sasuke… Now I can change without you having to leave."

"Joy…" I don't know why he couldn't change in the closet… I felt something touch my back and then a sudden pain rushed throughout my body. "Damn it Naruto get off me…"

"Sorry little brother but Naruto is sitting on the ground laughing right now…"

Oh fuck… Itachi… I crawled my way out of the blankets. "What do you want?"

"I see you finally have a friend… And he is so cute… You're not keeping him all to yourself are you?"

I glared at him. "Get out of my room." Damn Itachi… He is so annoying. I feel like I am going to explode…

Itachi helped Naruto up and hugged me. "I missed you little brother…"

I give up… "Itachi… What does the world look like past these walls?" I'll listen to mother about Itachi… And give him a chance.

"That's the reason I'm here… It may not be today… But you are going to travel with me…"

"I doubt it…" I don't believe this idiot.

Itachi smiled. "Anyway I have to go… I'm supposed to get married and I am still doing preparations…"

"You? Married? To who?" You have got to be kidding…

"Deidara…" (A/N Deidara is a girl in this He makes a pretty girl too!)

"She's okay I guess..." Yuck… She has an art obsession... It scares me… She calls suicide bombers master artists… They make a big bang… Freaky right?

Naruto looked at me and Itachi. "Ano… What is marriage?"

I looked at Naruto and slapped myself in the face. "It's something you do when you love a person very much…"

Naruto tilted his head side to side. "Confused…"

Okay think… How to explain marriage to an idiot… "Okay when two people want to spend forever together they ask the other if they will marry them."

"How do you do that?"

Itachi burst into laughter. "You are too cute…"

Great… Now I have to demonstrate… I sighed. "Okay say that I am the a person you have known for a long time and you love very much…"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Mom!"

I pulled on my hair. "No… A lover…"

"Like mommy and daddy were…?"

"Yes…"

"Okay!"

I got on my knee… I never wanted to do something stupid like this… But look at me now… I grabbed Naruto's hand. "Naruto… Will you marry me?"

Naruto's face turned bright red. "Yes…"

"Understand now?"

He nodded. "Yeah but aren't we supposed to kiss?"

Itachi smiled and left the room. "Kids…"

I sighed. "No Naruto it was just a demonstration…"

Naruto looked down. "Okay…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(10 minutes later…)

Naruto poked me in the side. "Sasuke can I have a kiss now?"

"No…" I sighed and went into the kitchen

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(5 minutes later…)

"Now?"

"NO!" I covered my ears. "Quit asking!"

"Please! Please! PLEASE!!"

"Lalalalalalalalala!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(20 minutes later…)

"Come on Sasuke! One little harmless kiss!" He gave me big puppy dog eyes.

"You annoying little…" I grabbed his face and roughly kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around me and stuck his tongue into my mouth.

I tried to get free and fell backwards bringing him with me.

Naruto stood up and grinned at me. "See harmless!"

"Y-you bastard!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come on Sasuke… Let me sleep in your bed! It's not like I am going to do anything to you!"

"Liar! You'll probably rape me! Sleep on the floor!"

He began to cry. "B-but I always sleep with my mommy… I can't sleep otherwise…"

My eye began to twitch. "Fine! You're lucky you're my first friend…"

Naruto smiled at me. "You're my first friend too…"

--

Aww…. I like how Chibi Naruto is! Anyway please review… I am doing 3 stories at once! Yay me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Long Day

--I rubbed my eyes and looked at Naruto who was clinging to my shirt asleep. "Wake up."

Naruto cuddled closer to me. "Just a little longer…"

I watched his stomach rise and fall. "It's almost noon…"

He shrugged. "I don't care… I'd rather just be like this…" He dug his nails into my skin. "I like being with Sasuke."

"It's not like getting out of bed will kill me…" Little bastard has some sharp ass nails…

Naruto sighed and crawled out of the bed. "I guess…"

I threw my blankets to the side and stretched. "Today is going to be a long day…"

Naruto looked at me and tilted his head. "Why do you say that?"

I sighed. "Stay here… I'll go get breakfast…"

"Make bacon!"

I rolled my eyes. "If mom made bacon you can have bacon."

"She did…"

I walked out of the room. "Yeah right…" I walked out to the kitchen to see mom cooking eggs and bacon. What the hell how did he know she made bacon?

Mikoto smiled at me. "Good morning sleepy… Breakfast is ready… Oh your father isn't here so Naruto can come out…"

I hugged her then headed to my room to get Naruto. I still want to know how he knew we were having bacon… I opened the door to see Naruto digging in my closet. "Come out here and eat your bacon. And quit going through my stuff…"

Naruto smiled happily. "Okay!" He quickly ran into the kitchen.

I looked at him sitting at the table staring at the bacon. "Don't strain yourself…"

Mikoto put a plate in front of Naruto. "Eat up… I'll make more if you want so don't hold back."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks mom."

I rolled my eyes. He only acts cute… All night long the little demon kicked me… And that stupid kiss…"

Mikoto looked at me worried. "Are you okay? You're spacing out…"

"I'm not hungry…" I glanced at Naruto who had bacon hanging out of his mouth. "Eat up Dobe."

Naruto glared at me. "Shut up… I'm not a Dobe."

I rolled my eyes and went outside. "Itachi was supposed to be here… That idiot…" I sat down by the rose bush. I saw the door open and Naruto waving to my mom. "Done eating already?"

He held up the bacon. "No… I brought it with me…" He sat next to me and bit into a piece of bacon. "Why did you come out here?"

"I always come out here… The weather is nice out too…"

"U-huh… Let's play!"

"How about… No…"

Naruto began to pout. "Sasuke's so boring!"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you intend we play?"

Naruto jumped up happily. "Hide-and-seek!"

"Fine… How do you play?"

Naruto grinned. "One person hides and the other person has to go and find them."

I crossed my arms. "Boring! Different game!"

Naruto whined. "Please Sasuke!" He looked at me with big watery eyes.

"Whatever!"

"You're it!"

"What?"

Naruto sighed. "Count to ten and come and find me!"

I slapped myself in the face. "Go hide."

Naruto began to pout. "You have to close your eyes…"

"Fine… And don't leave the yard… That's cheating."

"Okay. Start!"

I put my hands over my eyes. This is ridiculous…

"Count out loud!"

My eye began to twitch. "Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten…" I stood up and looked around. "This is going to take forever…"

Mikoto walked outside. "Sasuke are you really playing hide and seek?"

I sighed. "Yeah…" I walked into the house and looked around. "If I were an idiot where would I hide?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

I sighed. "Let's see that came from… My room…" I walked into my room and looked under the bed. "Dobe?" Hn… He's not there… I looked at my closet and grinned. "I guess he isn't here…"I pretended to leave then stood next to the closet and waited.

"That was close…" He crawled out of the closet.

I smiled down at him. "That was close wasn't it?"

Naruto looked up at me shocked. "Y-you tricked me!"

I crossed my arms. "That game was too easy…"

Naruto began to pout. "That's not fair…"

"Little brother!"

I sighed. "Damn Itachi…" I walked out to the living room with Naruto following behind me. "Why are you late? Mom made breakfast for you and Naruto ate it all…"

Itachi sighed and looked down. "I hit an animal on the way here and I couldn't just leave it there…"

I looked at him a little curious. "What did you do with it?"

"Well… It's in my car…"

"You have a dead animal in your car!?" I looked at him disgusted.

"It's not dead…"

I tilted my head. "Show me…"

He sighed and went outside.

Naruto looked at me and tilted his head. "Is the animal going to be okay?"

"I don't know…"

Itachi walked back in with a blanket and set it on the ground in front of Sasuke and sat down. "She's not really bloody or anything so…" He moved the blanket to reveal a female fox.

Naruto's eyes began to water. "Mommy?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked. "M-mommy?! That's her?!" I grabbed Itachi by the throat. "Look what you did you stupid worthless bastard!"

Itachi sighed. "You know I'm a terrible driver Sasuke… And when she ran out in front of me… I couldn't swerve around her…" Itachi slumped over. "I'm so sorry…"

Naruto grabbed the fox and hugged her. "What the heck were you doing?"

I grabbed Itachi and led him outside. "Let's take the fox to that kid Kiba's house… His mom is a vet...Right?"

Itachi sighed. "Yeah… But I am not driving…"

I slapped myself in the face then went to go inside.

Naruto looked at me and rubbed his eyes. "You have to be quiet… Mommy is sleeping…"

I thought for a moment. Wait it can't be… "Naruto go sit with Itachi…"

"Mom! Come here!"

Mikoto walked into the room. "Yes Sasuke?" She looked at the fox and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god…"

"Is she dead?"

Mikoto looked at the fox and sighed. "She doesn't look like she is alive… I'll call a vet or something…"

I looked at the fox and sighed. "It's odd… You left Naruto with me then you pop up here… An inch from death."

Itachi walked into the house. "Naruto keeps telling me to let him go outside the gates… Is that okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah…"

"Okay… I'll go with him." Itachi glanced at the fox then walked back outside.

--

I hope you don't find the fox dying funny like the idiot who was reading over my shoulder… Anyway review please…

Amanda-I'm not an idiot Heather.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Naruto's Brother and Sister

--

I sighed. Them idiots have been gone forever. I looked up and noticed Itachi was holding a baby fox laughing. "I-Itachi?"

Naruto ran up to me. "Ne Sasuke look it's my sister!" He held out the fox he was holding. "She doesn't have a name though so I call her little sis…"

Itachi stoked the back of the fox he was holding. "They are cute right Sasuke?"

I crossed my arms and looked away. "No."

Naruto began to pout. "You won't even look at my little sis! You're so mean…"

I realized he was about to cry and sighed. "Let me see her."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Here hold her." He placed the little fox on my lap.

I began to stroke her back. "She's cute…"

Itachi looked at Sasuke confused. "What are you going to do with them?"

Naruto sighed. "Oh yeah I forgot about Sasuke's dad…"

I looked at Itachi and grinned. "You're taking that one…"

Itachi's eyes widened. "But I…" He sighed. "I'll take care of him…"

I held the fox in my arms and walked into the house. "Mom!"

Mikoto walked out of the kitchen. "Yes sweetie?"

I held out the fox. "Will you take care of this poor baby fox? Dad won't say no to you…"

She looked at the fox and looked away. "I-it's tempting but I…"

I looked down. "I understand… The poor thing will have to live a lonely life without her mother… I know I would die without MY mommy…"

Mikoto sighed. "I'll talk to your dad…"

I smile happily and handed the fox to her. "You're the best!" I ran outside to Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head. "What is it Sasuke? Why are you so happy?"

"Your sister and brother have a home…" I patted him on the head. "And so do you…"

Naruto began to cry. "Thank you so much Sasuke!" He hugged me tightly.

I just notice… He's shorter than me… I wonder why I didn't notice till now… "It's nothing…"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Ne Sasuke where is my mommy?"

My eyes widened. What do I tell him!? "She left… She wants you to take care and grow up to be strong." Good thing he didn't come back sooner… The vet came by and got her…

"Will she come back?"

I smiled. "Don't worry about such tiny things." I poked him in the chest. "You're mom is always right here… In your heart… So in all actuality she is still here… Right by your side… Just like everyone else you love…"

"Sasuke too?"

I smiled. "If there is room…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "There is always room for Sasuke!"

Itachi grinned. "Hey Sasuke does Naruto bring out your gentle side or something?"

I glared at him. "Shut up Itachi and take care of his brother!"

Itachi sighed. "Fine…"

The little fox bit Itachi's finger and whimpered.

Itachi smiled. "Are you hungry?"

The fox's tail began to sway side to side.

"I have to go Sasuke… Kyuu is hungry…"

"Kyuu?"

Itachi sighed. "Kyuubi…"

I shook my head. "Whatever… Just take care of it."

Itachi waved goodbye to Naruto and left.

"Good riddance…"

Naruto tugged at my shirt. "Ne do you hate Itchi?"

"Itchi?"

Naruto nodded happily. "That's his nickname."

Itchi… What the hell? "Oh…"

"Do you?"

"No… It's more like I disagree with him… A lot…"

"Oh… Do you think mom is taking care of little sis?"

"I wouldn't be amazed if she was being spoiled right now." Knowing that woman…

"So you were spoiled too?"

"Ye… I mean no."

Naruto grinned. "You're mommy spoiled you.

"S-shut up!" I crossed my arms and looked away.

Naruto poked my cheeks. "Your face is red!"

"Is not!" Sometimes I wonder.

"Is too!"

"Is not..." If I will be able to escape…

Naruto sighed. "Stubborn Sasuke…"

We walked into the house to see mom teaching the little fox to beg.

Mikoto held a small treat over the fox. "Sit pretty."

The fox looked at he and batted her and at the treat.

Mikoto handed the fox the treat. "Aww you are too cute to resist!" She picked up the little fox and hugged it. "Good girl Angel."

I sighed. I knew it…

Naruto giggled. "Did your mom do that to you?"

I thought for a moment back when she spoon fed me.

"**Say please Sasuke."**

**I reached out my hand and smiled. "Mommy."**

**Mikoto smiled. "Aww you are so adorable!" He picked him up and hugged him.**

I looked away. "N-no…"

Naruto burst out laughing. "Liar!"

I crossed my arms and stormed off. "So what is my mom babied me?"

He trotted behind me. "It's funny. You just don't seem like the kind of person who likes lots of love…"

"What do you mean? Are you calling me a hateful person!?"

Naruto waved his hands in front of me. "No! That's not it!"

I sighed. I heard the phone ring and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey little brother guess what!?"

"You're an idiot…"

"You knew that already… But Kyuubi just caught a mouse so now Deidara likes him! Now I can keep the little cutie!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay… By-"

"Wait… Dad called me…"

"About what?"

"He won't be home for a month… I think he is cheating on mom…"

"Don't say shit like that!" I slammed the phone down.

Mikoto glared at me. "Language young man! And don't slam my phone down."

I looked at Naruto who was hiding behind Mikoto. "I'm sorry mom…" I walked to my room and sat on the bed. "He's wrong."

Naruto popped up and held Angel in Sasuke's face. "Little sis is worried about you…"

The fox tilted it's head and licked Sasuke's cheek as if saying cheer up.

I looked at the little fox and sighed. "I'm sorry… Itachi said something stupid."

"What?"

"Nothing." I looked at Naruto and notice how dirty he was. "You need a bath."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No bath!"

--

Sorry for the delay… I have writers block… Really badly… So it may take a while for the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Giving Naruto A Bath

Naruto slapped the water. "I glad you got in the bath with me."

I glared at him. "Yeah well you needed a bath…" I leaned my head against the wall. I can't believe he made me get in the tub with him.

Naruto grinned. "You know you wanted to get in with me."

I sighed. "Just wash yourself already so I can get out."

Naruto began to pout. "I don't want to… I want to play!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and I want you to wash yourself off so you don't stink anymore."

He glared at me. "I do not stink!"

Mikoto walked in and placed a rubber duck in the water. "Now wash up Naruto you have to be squeaky clean." She left the bathroom and shut the door.

I sighed. "Now he is going to play with that the entire time… Joy."

Mikoto smiled and ruffled my hair. "Aww… Don't be so cranky."

I looked up at her then at the bubbly water. "I'm not."

"Okay…" She left the bathroom and shut the door.

Naruto threw the rubbed duck in the air. "Fly duckers!"

The duck fell back down and hit me in the head. "Naruto… Please don't throw things…"

Naruto pouted. "I just wanted him to fly…"

I grinned. "If you wash up you can hit me with the duck as much as you want." I'm going to regret this later.

Naruto smiled happily. "How about if I clean up… You have to tell me a bedtime story tonight!"

"Bedtime story…" I sighed. I can't remember the last time mom told me a story…

Naruto stared at me confused. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Nothing…"

I tilted my head and smiled. "Hurry up and wash up if you want that bed time story…"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Okay! But… Ano… Will you wash my back?" He looked away and blushed.

I sighed. "Sure."

He smiled happily. "Thank you Sasuke." He looked around. "Um… What do I wash with?"

I looked around. "Uh… Mom?!"

Mikoto opened the door. "What is it sweetie?"

I pointed at Naruto. "He needs a wash rag…"

Mikoto slapped herself in the face. "I'm sorry sweetie I forgot…"

Naruto smiled. "It's okay mom!"

Mikoto smiled. "One second…" She left the room.

Naruto looked at me. "Hey Sasuke… Can you see underwater?"

"Of course it's clear…"

Naruto shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Can you go underwater and open your eyes?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't think so…"

Naruto grinned. "I can!"

Mikoto walked in and handed Naruto a washcloth. "Here you go Naruto…" She walked to the door. "Need anything else?"

I grinned. "Cookies… Ice cream… Brownies… Chocolate… You know the sweet stuff…"

She rolled her eyes. "You know you can't have sweets."

I sighed. "Yeah…"

"I'll make a surprise…" She smiled and shut the door.

Naruto tapped me on the shoulder. "Watch me hold my breath underwater!" He put his head under the water.

My eyes widened. "Don't do that if you can open your eyes underwater!" I covered my groin and ripped his head out of the water. "Baka!"

Naruto glared at me. "Why is yours bigger than mine?"

I glared at him. "You baka! Don't do perverted things!"

He crossed his arms. "Tell me why yours is bigger than mine."

I looked at him confused. "I don't know!" I pulled on my hair. "Just wash up or I'll get out and lock you in here."

Naruto looked down and turned his back to me. "Sorry…"

I sighed and picked up the washcloth. "I'm not mad…" I grabbed the soap and put it on the cloth. "So don't say sorry…"

Naruto looked back at me and smiled. "Okay…"

I began to scrub his back. "I feel like I have a little brother now…"

Naruto glanced back at me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Turn around."

Naruto turned around. "You're just weird."

I began to wash Naruto's face and neck. "Yeah… You're probable right…"

Naruto watched me as I washed his chest. "Sasuke… What is it like to fall in love?

I grabbed his arm and thought for a moment. "Mom told me it's a wonderful feeling… But sometimes it hurts…"

"How do you fall in love?"

I stared at Naruto's arm. "I guess if you become very fond of them… I'm not sure really… You should ask mom. Hold your arms in the air."

Naruto held his arms up. "So have you ever fallen in love with anybody?"

I grinned. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

Naruto blushed. "I was just asking!"

I sighed. "The answer is no… I mean… I love my mom… But not the romantic love…" I grabbed his leg. "I hate my dad though…"

His face turned red and he looked away. "Why do you hate your dad?"

I sighed. "Don't worry about it…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "But I want to know more about Sasuke!"

I glanced up at him then grabbed his other leg and began to scrub it. "He mistreats my mother…"

Naruto looked at me and tilted his head. "Does he mistreat Sasuke?"

I looked away. "That doesn't matter…"

Naruto glared at me. "It does!"

I put his leg down and looked at the washrag. "You'll have to do the rest…"

Naruto crossed his arms. "I won't until you tell me the truth!"

"He does okay!?" I threw the rag at him. "Why does it matter?" I leaned over the side of the bathtub.

Naruto touched my shoulder. "It does matter… Because you matter to me…" He hugged me. "Um do you think you could…" He blushed and looked away.

"Hn? What's wrong?"

"Ano… It's kind of awkward… But could you… Wash the rest of me?" He looked down shamefully.

I looked at him confused. "You're a big kid… You can do it yourself…"

Naruto looked at me. "But you can do it better than I can!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a baby."

Naruto stood up and crossed his arms.

I looked at him and quickly looked away. "Damn it Naruto sit down!"

Naruto grinned. "Hn. Like what you see?" He licked the side of my face.

"You bastard!" I fell back going under the bubbly water.

"Sasuke!"

I sat up and gasped for air. "You baka…"

Naruto sat on my lap and hugged me. "I'm sorry!" He began to cry.

"Stop crying… And get off."

Naruto went to get of me and accidentally grabbed my groin causing me to moan. "Sasuke?"

I looked away and my face felt hot. "Get off… Please. Naruto…"

Naruto looked at me worried. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No I'm fine." I sighed. "Stand up."

"Huh?"

"I'll finish washing you off then you can play in the tub by yourself for a while…"

Naruto stood up and looked away. "I'm sorry…"

I sighed. "Don't say I'm sorry…" I picked up the rag.

"Then what do I say?"

"You have no reason to… Say anything… Because…" I hugged him. "I'm not used to seeing such a sad face… And seeing you cry hurts."

"Sasuke…?"

I looked at him. "Hn?"

He grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips then looked away. "I'll do the rest…"

"Okay?" I grabbed a towel and got out of the tub. "Will you be okay?" I wrapped the towel around my waist

Naruto sat down and smiled happily. "Yep!"

I opened the door and glanced back at him before leaving.

--

Naruto is a chibi as ever! nod nod nod nod nod Anyway please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Other Naruto

I wrapped my arms around the warmth next to me. "Naruto…" I opened my eyes to see furry ears. "What the…?"

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is it Sasuke?"

I pointed at his head. "What the hell are those?!"

Naruto felt his head and his eyes widened. "I… It couldn't be…" He pulled on his right ear. "Ano… Sasuke is tonight a full moon?"

I looked at him confused. "Yeah… Why?"

Naruto stood up and spun in a circle and grabbed his tail. "I totally forgot!" He looked at Sasuke with watery eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

I got out of bed. "What didn't you tell me?"

Naruto looked down. "Ano… Well… I am sort of… A demon…"

I looked at him and sighed. "You look more like a chibi to me…"

"I'm not a chibi! I'm a demon…" He looked down.

Sasuke sighed. "We have to go let mom know…"

Naruto clung to my shirt and his ears went back. "I don't want mom to know!"

I grabbed his hand. "Don't worry she will smother you in kisses… Promise…" I drug him out to the kitchen to see mom washing dishes. "Hey mom… Naruto has something to tell you."

Mikoto walked over to him. "Aww them are cute fox ear where did you get them?" She pulled one of them.

"Ouch! They are a part of me…"

Mikoto quickly let go and noticed the tail. "That's so adorable!"

I rolled my eyes. "He says he's a demon…" I crossed my arms. "He is too cute to be a demon though…"

Naruto hugged me. "Thanks Sasuke!"

My cheeks felt hot and I looked away. "Yeah whatever…"

Mikoto looked at Naruto curiously. "Why didn't you have these yesterday though?"

Naruto looked down. "It's been like this my entire life… Every full moon…"

Mikoto brushed his bangs out of his face. "How old are you?"

Naruto's tail wagged when Mikoto patted him on the head. "I'm fourteen…"

I grinned. "Hn. You little kid…"

Naruto glared at him. "Shut up I'll be fifteen this week!"

I looked at him curiously. "Really?"

Naruto crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. "Yeah!"

Mikoto smiled. "I get to bake then!" She walked away cheerfully.

Naruto tugged on my shirt. "I wasn't showered in kisses."

"You idiot…" I sighed and kissed him on the lips then walked to my room.

Naruto came in and shut the door. "Sasuke…"

I dug through my dresser. "What?"

Naruto grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips.

"N-Naruto?"

He kneeled down and hugged me. "Sasuke."

A shiver went down my spine as I felt his breathing on my neck. "Naruto what's with you?"

Naruto's tail wagged. "My Sasuke!"

I hugged him confused. _"What was that…?"_ I began to pet his head. "You hungry?"

Naruto tail began to wag faster. "Yeah!"

"Alright… Go tell mom."

"Okay!" He jumped up and darted out the room.

I stared at the door. "That… A minute ago… Why did he do that?" I felt a shiver run down my spine again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I stared at the wall letting the water flow down my back. Thoughts of earlier rushed through my mind. "What the hell was that…?" I heard the door open and looked around the shower curtain. "Who is it?"

Naruto tackled me ripping the shower curtain down. "Itchi is here!"

The water soaked Naruto and I sighed. "You idiot…"

Naruto turned off the water and grinned. "Get out and get dressed!"

I pushed him off. "You get out first and close the door!"

Naruto closed the door and grinned at me. "Hurry! Itchi has presents!"

I grabbed my clean boxers and put them on. "Yeah right and my hair is pink."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?! Where at?!"

I glared at him. "I didn't really mean it." I opened the door the see Itachi holding a box in my face. "W-what?"

He looked away awkwardly. "Here it's for you…"

I grabbed it curiously. "Thanks Itachi…"

Itachi looked at Naruto. "I got you clothes so you didn't have to wear those baggy pants."

I sat on the floor and opened the present. Inside I found a picture of me, Itachi, mom and dad along with mine and his picture book. "You idiot…"

Itachi looked down and grinned at me. "I thought you would want it…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I waved goodbye to Itachi and shut the door. "I can't believe he stayed this late."

Naruto grinned and his tail wagged. "I like my clothes!"

I looked at the picture book in my hand. "Hn…" I walked into my room and set it on the nightstand.

Naruto wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on my back. "Ne… Sasuke I'm tired… Let's go to bed…"

I touched his hand and sighed. "Alright go put your pajamas on…"

"Alright!" He darted out of the room.

I crawled into my bed and shoved my face into the pillow. "Itachi is such an idiot…" I heard the door shut. "Naruto turn the lights off alright?" I heard the lights click off. "Thanks."

There was total silence.

I sat up and noticed Naruto standing next to the bed. "Something wrong Naruto?"

He got in bed and pushed me against the wall. "Sasuke…"

"N-Naruto stop you're scaring me…"

He pulled my shirt off and licked my chest. "My… Sasuke…"

"N… Naruto… Quit it…" I felt him tug on my pants "H-hey don't do that…"

"Sasuke… I love you…" He pulled my pants off.

"W-what?" I tightly held onto my boxers.

He pressed his face against my chest. "Mom told me… What love is… And… Now I know… I love Sasuke…"

"Naruto I…"

He slammed me down onto the bed and pinned me down. "Ne Sasuke… Do you love me?"

I squirmed underneath his body. For some reason he suddenly got stronger… "I… don't know…"

"Hn… Want to find out?" He pulled my boxers off.

"H-hey stop…"

Naruto grinned. "You want it… Why would I need to stop?"

"How do you know that?"

Naruto grinned and pointed at my hardened member. "That says it all Sasuke…"

My face felt hot and I looked away. "N-Naruto stop…"

--

LMAO! Cliff Hanger!! God that is a bad place to stop at isn't it? I bet you are mad at me… Snickers Anyway review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Strange Feelings

I looked away as I felt Naruto lick my chest. "Naruto… Stop… Don't do that…" I heard my voice come out in moans.

Naruto's tail began to sway side to side. "Where should I start?"

I began to squirm. "Nowhere get off!"

Naruto snickered and wrapped his hand around my member. "How about here?"

I shook my head. "No! Not there! I said nowhere! Get off!"

Naruto pressed his lips against mine and began to move his hand up and down. He whispered into my ear. "By the end of the night you will be screaming my name…"

I winced as his breath brushed across my ear. "Y-you can't…"

Naruto stopped his movement and grinned. "Why because of mom? Don't worry she can't hear us…"

I went to say something but forgot what it was. "Okay." What am I doing? This isn't right… I thought… We were friends…

Naruto touched my face. "I promise I will make this as enjoyable as possible…" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

For some reason that seems a little suspicious… I nodded. It's probably best if I don't talk…

Naruto wrapped his hand around my member again and began the same motion. "Feel good?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

He began to lick the end of my member. "Does that?"

I winced then nodded again closing my eyes. It may feel good… But it just doesn't seem right. The thought of lying on my bed naked with who I considered my best friend just… Didn't seem right…

"_I love you."_

That's right… He said that to me… It seemed so real… I clutched the sheets as I felt him wrap his lips around my member and begin to suck and lick and I felt like I was going to explode. "N-Naruto…"

He looked up at me. "Something wrong?"

I looked away. "I… Love you too…"

Shock filled Naruto's face. "Do what?"

"I love you…"

He smiled and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "Sasuke…" He pressed his lips against mine and I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and his tail began to sway side to side.

I unconsciously wrapped my arms around him. That's right… This entire time… I felt something there but I never spoke a word of it… I have always needed him…

Naruto broke away to breathe then he slid his fingers into my mouth. "Suck."

I complied with him and began to suck on his fingers until he pulled them out.

Naruto looked at his hand then me. "This may hurt a bit…"

"Wait why?!" I began to squirm underneath his body.

He sighed. "Relax. It will hurt more if you move a lot…"

I stopped moving and sighed. "Okay…"

He grabbed my legs and slung them over his shoulders.

I stared at the wall and felt Naruto's slender fingers slide into my anal. "W-what are you doing!?"

Naruto sighed. "Shut up and relax…" He inserted his second finger and began a scissoring motion.

I bit my lip then relaxed my body. I didn't know he could be so demanding… He is usually so innocent… Looks really do deceive you.

Naruto began to slide his fingers in and out.

A sudden moan found its way out of my mouth. Damn it… I am supposed to be quiet!

Naruto grinned. "There." He pulled his fingers out and grabbed my hips. "This is where you are going to start screaming my name."

I looked at him. "Wait… What are you talking about?"

Naruto made a sudden movement and I felt something else go inside my body.

I let out a cry of pain and punched him. "You Dobe! What did you do?!"

"What do you think I did?" A grin plastered his face.

I added two and two together and I got… "GET IT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto began to slide in and out grinning down at me as my moans became louder and louder. "I can't do that when it is making you feel this good…"

I bit my lip as I felt the blood rushing to my groin. "Naruto…"

Naruto grinned. "Are you at your limit yet Teme?"

I nodded.

Naruto kissed me gently on the lips and made another thrusting motion causing liquid to flow out of my member. "Sasuke is so cute…" His tail wagged wildly.

I looked away. "Shut up."

He rammed himself into my body before cumming inside of me causing me to moan his name. He pulled out of me and lied next to my side. "Sasuke…"

I rolled over facing my back towards him. "What?" My body felt shaky and weak.

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his forehead against my back. "I love you so much."

I stared at the picture book on my night table. "I love you too…" It doesn't feel real for some reason…

Naruto chuckled. "You called out my name…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I rubbed my eyes and looked at Naruto. No ears or tail… I gently shook him. "Wake up Naruto…"

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Sasuke…?" He realized he was naked and quickly covered his body. "Why are we naked?"

I looked at him confused. "Don't you remember?" You're kidding right?

Naruto shook his head. "No… All I remember is going to bed… The rest is a blur."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "You're kidding…" I glanced the picture book and saw a note. "What's this?"

Naruto shrugged. "How should I know?"

I picked up the note and opened it.

_Sasuke,_

_Last night was real… But he probably won't remember… It happens every full moon… Sorry about that… And just so you know he really does love you._

I looked at Naruto and sighed. I wonder how he will act this time. "Naruto… I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened and tears flowed down his cheeks. "I love you too Sasuke… I love you so much!" He hugged me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Yeah…" Then I realized something. Why did the note say he? Does Naruto… Have a split personality? That… Can't be…"

--

Dramatic Music! Review please! Love you guys!!

(To Amanda) Talk to me… Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

These are things you need to know…

**Flashbacks**

_Naruto's split personality_

Enjoy. :3

Chapter Seven

Family Troubles

I looked at Naruto and sighed. Ever since that night everything has been pretty awkward… I can't even stand sleeping with him… I end up waiting till he falls asleep the I go sleep on the couch but I still end up waking up to his face…

Mikoto sighed. "Sasuke… Your father is coming home today…" She looked down. "He will be here in an hour…"

I stood in shock. An hour…? Why…? He was supposed to be gone longer than that… Why?! I stared at the ground. "I-I won't let him hurt you…"

Mikoto smiled and ruffled my hair. "Silly… Everything is going to be okay…"

Naruto stared at Mikoto. "Are you lying?"

She looked at Naruto and smiled. "You're so cute…" She walked to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes.

I stared at Naruto for a moment then looked at my wrist. "You have to hide in my room with your sister… Dad never goes in there…"

Naruto looked at me confused. "Why are you acting like this Sasuke?"

"When dad comes home he is usually aggressive… That's all…" I sighed. It never changes… Every time… Images of my dad hitting me and mom flashed through my head. Why is it always the same? I put my hands over my face and sat on the floor. Why is it always like this? I pulled my knees into my chest and tears stained my face. I felt somebody wrap their arms around me.

"It's okay Sasuke…"

"Naruto?" I wrapped my arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "Naruto…" I wonder why… He feels so warm and soft…

--

I smiled as Naruto crawled into the closet. "You'll be fine… Just stay here."

Naruto looked down. "We don't agree…"

I slammed the closet door and locked it. "Everything is fine!"

Naruto pounded on the door. "Sasuke don't lock me in here!"

I sighed and leaned my forehead against the closet door. "Naruto… Please stop… I'll be back…"

Naruto fell silent.

I knew everything wasn't going to be alright… But if it will make Naruto feel better, I'll keep lying over and over… If only to see that smile…

-Naruto-

I stared at the door as I heard Sasuke's footsteps move toward the door.

_Naruto… Do you really plan on staying in here the entire time?_

I sighed. Shut up… We are going to listen to Sasuke… Whether you like it or not…

_What if something happens to him? What will you do then?_

Shut up…

_Just like what happened to our parents… They never came back that night did they?_

Stop it… I heard the door open and I pressed my ear to the wall. He's here…

There was a loud slam followed by yelling.

My heart began to race. What if something does happen? What if I never see Sasuke again?

"**We will be back right Naruto so don't go outside…"**

They never came back…

_**Are you alone? I'll stay by your side…**_

That's how I met you…

"**I heard that kid grows ears every full moon… How disgusting…"**

Nobody ever liked me…

"**I love you…"**

Except Sasuke… I put my hands over my ears as I heard Sasuke cry out in pain. Stop… I began to feel dizzy and the noise faded away and all I could hear was my heartbeat. "Sasuke…"

-Sasuke-

I stared helplessly into Fugaku's eyes. "S-stop dad… You're drunk…"

Fugaku tightened his grip around my neck. "You don't know anything you are just some worthless kid."

Tears stained my face as I helplessly gasped for air. Why am I so weak? I glanced over at Mikoto who was out cold. I can't even help my mother…

Fugaku collapsed to the ground releasing his grip on my neck.

W-what happened?

Naruto hugged me. "Sasuke you are such a baka!" Tears streamed down his face. "You're not going to leave me!"

I looked away. Stop crying… I hate when you cry… So don't cry…

Fugaku looked at Naruto in disgust. "Get out of my house."

Naruto glared at him. "Don't touch Sasuke!"

Fugaku drew back his fist to punch Naruto.

Itachi slung open the door and grabbed Fugaku's arm. "Come on… You're coming to my house…"

I stood in shock. I can't believe I'm saying this but… I love my brother… Wait a second… Itachi doesn't have his own house…

Itachi smiled at me as he led Fugaku out of the house.

For some reason I think he is up to something… I looked over at Mikoto and sighed. At least mom is okay… "Hey Naruto… Where is your sister?"

"Oops…" He dashed into my room.

I smiled. "Hn."

--

It's short I know! Sorry!! Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Happy Birthday?

"Sasuke! Get up it's already noon."

I sat up and stared blankly at Naruto. Noon?

Naruto nodded. "Yup... Noon!"

I put the covers over my head. "Good I'll sleep till dinner."

Naruto began to whine. "But Sasuke I want you to play with me!"

I put the pillow over my head. "You are so damn spoiled and you act like you are five most of the time! The only time you were ever serious was when you raped me! I heard a long pause then pulled the pillow from over my face. Naruto?

Naruto suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips. "T-there." His face turned bright red.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was just so funny.  
Naruto looked away. "Are you going to get up now?"

I sighed. Yeah I guess... I crawled out of bed and followed behind Naruto who seemed... Well a little more energetic then usual. It kind of scared me that it was even possible. "So Naruto... Why are you so happy?"

Naruto looked at him with a big grin on his face. "It's my birthday today!"

Wait what? His birthday? Why wasn't I told? Or maybe I was and forgot... Whatever! I still didn't know! I felt someone tap me on the shoulder causing me to hault my thinking process. It was Naruto.

"Hurry up! Mom made pancakes and bacon oh and guesss what's for dinner?! STEAK!"

The look on his face... It was so cute... Wait what am I saying?

Naruto grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" He dragged me to the kitchen and I'm not kidding he really did drag me.

I sighed as I watched Naruto shovel a handful of bacon in his mouth only to get slapped by Mikoto.

Mikoto put her hands on her hips. "You might have choked if you ate all that at once."

Naruto began to pout. "Sorry mom..."

It's been almost a week since dad came home that day, I haven't even seen Itachi since then.

"Sasuke!"

I looked up to see Naruto with one of those looks again. What are you up to?

"I want to take a bath again!"

I don't like where this is going. Then go nobody is stopping you...

"I want Sasuke to go in with me!"

Well I don't want Sasuke to go in with you.

A devilish grin spread across his face. "As a birthday present?"

Oh shit... I didn't get him a present... Sneaky little... Fine! I'll take a bath with you!

Mikoto smiled. "I'll fill up the tub."

Wait she is going to let us take a bath together? No that's not it... SHE PLANNED THIS!  
Naruto smiled happily. "I'll get the towels!"

I slammed my head on the table. I hate you, all of you.

--

I glared at Naruto. Don't splash me.

Naruto stood up. "Fine I'll just get out."

Thank god I forced him to wear his boxers... I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the tub. You are not getting out of this. I had to take a bath with you so you are staying in until I get out.

"But--"

No buts. You're staying in.

--

In the end I was the last one to get out... That little jerk cried to mom when it had only been ten minutes. I walked into my room and noticed he was laying in my bed. You lazy little brat...

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I feel sick Sasuke..."

I walked over to him. Do you have a fever? I put my hand on his forehead. Jeez Naruto! You're burinig up! I ran out to the kitchen Mom! Wait... She went to the store... Now what... I looked around. I ran around searching for something to put n his head.

--

I stared at Naruto blankly. Now what?! I gave him something for the fever and everything!

Naruto tugged on my shirt. "Ne, Sasuke... Will you lay down next to me?"

I sighed. "Will you get better?"

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke always makes me feel better.

I can't believe I'm doing this... I crawled into the bed and hugged him. "Now go to sleep... That's usually how I get better... I always wake up a hundred percent.

"I'll wake up a hundred and one percent better."

I grinned. You better. I lied there for a long while just hugging him. I really didn't know what else to do.

--

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Naruto? I crawled out of bed. Why was the house dark? I walked into the kitchen. Mom? Are you back yet? I heard a strange noise behind me. Naruto quit playing around... I heard an echoing laugh and turned around. Who's there? I stared into dark red eyes. Who are you?

"Naruto."

My eyes shot open and I sat up. Naruto was still sleeping. I felt his forehead. His fever is gone. I walked out to the living room. Mom?

Mikoto peeked around the corner. "Yes Sasuke?"

Did you just get back?

She nodded. "You want to help with Naruto's cake?"

I smiled. I wouldn't miss that for the world mom. I don't know what that dream was... But... That wasn't Naruto.

--

I walked into my room. Naruto!

Naruto sat up and looked at me confused. "Sasuke?"

I grabbed his hand. Come on. I lead him into the kitchen. Okay mom turn on the lights! I looked at Naruto who was now smiling brightly. So? Do you like it?

Naruto stared at the cake longingly. "Can I eat it?"

Mikoto smiled. "First open your presents..."

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw five bags full of stuff. "Thank you so much!"

Mikoto began to cut the cake."You have to thank Itachi too. He got you a present too..."

"Really?! Where?!"

It was a long night but it was actually fun... I don't know why Naruto got sick or even why I had that dream... But I'm still happy being here with Naruto and mom... Even if i never get to go past these gates...

Naruto pointed at a shooting star. "Look Sasuke! Make a wish quick!"

I smiled. I wish... It would stay like this forever... Happy bithday dobe.

Mikoto walked outside. "Cookies anyone?"

Naruto sat up. "Me!"

That would be nice wouldn't it...

--

So short! :( Well whatever! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Abyss

I woke up alone. It happens a lot now... Naruto is being distant. I hate the distance. A few days ago he cut my arm in his sleep and now he won't sleep in my bed anymore. There is a full moon coming soon... I crawled out of bed into the living room. No Naruto. "Naruto?"

There was no reply.

"Naruto quit playing around." I bit my lip. "Naruto..."

Naruto glanced around the corner. "Yeah?"

I sighed. "Nothing..." The distance... It's...

"Sasuke... I feel sick..."

I stared blankly at him. He was pale and sweating. "Are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head. "No..."

I stepped towards him. "Do you have a fever?"

He backed away. "Yes."

I grabbed his wrist. "Stop being so distant!"

His eyes widened and flashed red.

I was suddenly thrust into darkness and fire. I gasped for air and closed my eyes and opened them.

Naruto pulled his hand away. "Please... You can't touch me."

I stared blankly at him. My head... I...

"Sorry." He turned away and collapsed.

For a moment I stared at him without moving then quickly ran to his side and picked him up. I fought the image in my head back enough to take him to my room and put him on the bed. After a moment I fell on the floor next to the bed from exhaustion. "This can't be good."

--

Mikoto stared at me. "You fell?"

I nodded.

She thought for a moment. "It's probably a warning..."

I sighed. No help at all.

She looked down. "I'm sorry"

I looked at her confused. "What?"

She looked at me. "I was no help."

I glared at her. "Don't say that..."

She giggled. "Okay, okay..."

Long after she walked away long after that... I wondered just how much pain Naruto was going through.

-Naruto-

"_**Naruto... Why are you resisting?"**_

I can resist if I want to. Go away.

"_**You'll be alone without me."**_

I won't! Just shut up... Please...

"_**I'm a part of you..."**_

Tears streamed down my face and I heard Sasuke yelling at me. Go away! My eyes shot open and I sat up.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. "Naruto..."

I bit my lip. "Don't touch me. You can't... Doesn't... Doesn't it hurt?"

Sasuke tightened his grip around me. "Being away from you hurts more."

"_**Three days..."**_

I bit my lip. Why? Why target Sasuke?

"_**You know why..."**_

I know... Tears streamed down my cheeks. I know...

-Sasuke-

I couldn't let go... No... I wouldn't. I have him and I will not lose him. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

I closed my eyes. His body was cold. It scares me... I feel like if I let go he might die. I don't want him to die. "Don't go, okay?" It sounds pathetic and it's not poetic but it's how I feel... I love Naruto... I may be young... I may not understand life fully but... I love him and damn it I refuse to lose him.

--

I woke up with Naruto by my side, his face pressed into my chest.

"Naruto?"

He looked at me and rubbed his eyes. "Is it morning already?"

I nodded. "Morning..."

He sat up and stared somewhere far off in the distance for a long while before crawling out of bed. "I'll go ask mom what's for breakfast." He pranced out of the room gracefully before stubbing his toe and limping into the kitchen.

I stared at my hands recollecting the dream I had. I was running... Towards... Naruto. Then he turned away and I fell. I fell in fire... It was an endless fall... I could see every moment I spent with Naruto right before me before the images faded. Gone... All... Gone... I cried too... A lot in fact... The thought of forgetting Naruto...

"Sasuke!"

My eyes widened and I dashed into the kitchen. "What's wrong?!"

Naruto was sitting on the ground hugging himself and whispering. "I... I can't... You'll kill him... Go away..." The words seemed random and meaningless to me.

I touched his cheeks. "Mom! Naruto has a fever!"

She didn't answer.

I forgot... She went to the store... I bit my lip. "Naruto..."

He looked at me. "He'll kill you..."

I kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back... I have to call Itachi."  
He nodded and pulled his knees further into his chest.

I ran into the living room. If anybody could help... It would be him.

"Hello?"

"Itachi?!" My voice broke and I was frantic. I bet I look so unlike myself right now.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong? I can come over..."

"Please... Help Naruto." I think I'm crying...

"I'll be there in a few minutes..."

I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to join Naruto by his side. How do you comfort someone when you never knew how to even comfort yourself? When the only other person that mattered was me? How...?

"Sasuke?"

I looked at Naruto. "Yeah?"

"If 'he' comes out... Stay away..."

I hugged him. I'm ignoring that... I can't stay away now... I'm hooked on him.

--

This is another short chapter but damn it I updated it finally so now review.

I kinda of hate this chapter... Poor Naru-chan... Sniffle


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Pain

I stared at Naruto biting my lip.

He was sweating really bad and his temperature was way higher than normal. His face was also pale and his hands were like ice.

"Naruto..."

Naruto looked at me then smiled. "Good morning Sasuke."

I looked away and put my hand over my mouth trying not to cry. I don't cry... I won't. I have to be strong for Naruto...

Mikoto rushed in the room. "I got a call from Itachi... He can't come over but I think we should take Naruto to the doctor."

"Mom he is a demon! What can they do for him?!" I glared at her then looked at Naruto and touched his cheek and slid my finger across his bottom lip.

Mikoto sighed. "Naruto has this ever happened before?"

Naruto nodded. "A couple times..." He whispered.

She touched his forehead and her eyes widened. "How did you get through it all of the other times?"

He grinned. "I survived."

I stared at him blankly. How could her just 'survive' something like this... It has to be painful but he is telling us that he just waited for it to go away. "Liar..."

Mikoto looked at me shocked. "Sasuke!"

"Liar!" I ran out of the room. I can't stand this. If he is going to just wait for it to go away then I'm leaving... I can't stand seeing him like this.

Mikoto stormed after me. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

I looked at her then looked away. "What do you want?" I began sliding on my shoes.

"You're friend is in there sick! Show some respect." Her voice broke.

"Mom... I can't look at him. Not when he is like that." I whispered.

"Sasuke...?"

I spun around to see Naruto in the doorway clinging t the wall. "Naruto!" I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "You idiot... Stay in bed."

"Don't leave me Sasuke! Please don't leave me!" He began to cry. "I don't want to be without Sasuke." It seemed more like he was whispering to himself.

I pressed my cheek against his head and began to cry. It took most of my strength just to keep him up. "Fine. I won't leave... Just get back in bed Naruto." My vision became blurry as I cried more and before I knew it I was on the ground with Naruto. My legs gave out on me like they always did when I cried.

Mikoto sighed. "You two go sleep in my bed... It's much bigger..."

I nodded and picked Naruto up and slowly walked to moms room. How am I supposed to just stand by and watch Naruto? I picked him up and gently put him on the bed and covered him.

"Sasuke are you going to stay."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No..."

I smiled. "Then I guess I'll have to stay here."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks..."

I crawled into the bed and scooted closer to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "I love you..." I whispered into his ear.

Naruto held my hand. "I love too, Sasuke..." He rolled over and pressed his face into my chest. "I love you so much.

A sudden thought crossed my mind. Tomorrow there will be a full moon. I pulled Naruto closer to me. "Naruto..."

He looked up at me. "What?"

I grabbed his chin and pressed my lips against his. "Get better soon..."

Naruto blushed then quickly looked down. "Okay..."

-Naruto-

I stared at my refection as it stood sneering at me. "What do you want?"

A wicked grin covered his face. _**"Only want what's in your best interest..."**_

"Then leave me alone... All I want is to be with Sasuke..."

His hand reached out and touched my cheek. _**"You will have Sasuke... And so will I."**_ He laughed wickedly.

"He's mine!"

His hand jerked away from my face. _**"We share everything though Naruto..."**_

"Not Sasuke..." I whispered. "He is mine..."

He stared at me amused. _**"I have him tonight."**_

"No..."

"_**I get to touch him..."**_

"Leave him alone!"

My reflection laughed again. _**"I refuse."**_

"No!" I sat up quickly and gasped for air then touched my head and felt my fox ears. "Oh no... It's a full moon..."  
"Did you have a nightmare?"

I quickly looked at Sasuke. "I'm fine..." I woke him up... That's bad...

He sat up. "Are you still sick."

I smiled. "No."

"That's good." He pulled me back against the pillow. "Go back to sleep though..."

"Okay..." Sasuke... I bit my lip. My precious Sasuke...

-Sasuke-

I stared at Naruto for a moment then yawned. At least his fever is gone but... I stared at his ears. 'He' might come out. I thought back to when I first met 'him' and cringed. I was pretty much raped even though he said I was enjoying it and I refuse to admit it... So it was rape.

Naruto looked at me confused. "Sasuke... Is it broken?"

"What?" That doesn't make since... What could have broke?

Naruto pressed his hand over his chest. "Nothing... I was just thinking out loud..." He rolled over facing his back towards me. "It's nothing..."

I suddenly felt that distance close in and rip me and Naruto apart... We were no longer... Close... It faded with Naruto's illness.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Itachi darted into the room.

Naruto gasped and jumped out of the bed and tackled him. "Itachi!"

I sat and stared at them. My mind wasn't there... It was leaping into darkness, yelling for me to run away... I abandon this feeling of warmth that was growing cold and just... Run. If I did that... What would everyone think? That I was a coward? That I was weak... Weak... That word... It was... Me. Utter weakness.

"Sasuke?" Itachi shook me lightly. "Sasuke!"

I stared at him but I couldn't find my voice. It really was broken... Hope, was broken... Trust... Was broken, and now... I'm in a downward spiral.

Itachi pressed his hand on my forehead. "Sasuke you're like ice..."

A single... Frozen tear seemed to have escaped because Itachi was yelling at me asking why I was crying. Did he really believe I knew? Did he think I could explain the words... The pain... Everything was all so confusing and...

--

I stared into the dark depths. It actually felt... Like home. I sat on the cold nothingness. I couldn't tell what was up and what was down... The only light was the one I held in my hands. A tiny glimmer of hope that I wanted to give up on but I stared at it intently hoping for... What was I hoping for? Why am I here in the first place? I stood up and looked around. Who am I? Obviously nobody important because someone would be by my side, But I was alone... So... Why do I exist? Why am I... Alive? Or did I already die? Is this... My hell? Its there really such a place?

"You're alive... Just not awake..." A warm voice brushed over my ear and rang in the darkness.

"What is the point of this? What am I here for?"

"Nothing Sasuke."

The way the voice sounded when it called my name sounded like heaven was calling for me. "So... What do I do to get out?"

"Just wake up..."

My eyes shot open and Naruto was crying on my chest. "What's wrong?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders. "Sasuke!" He hugged me tightly. "You scared me."

I blinked a couple times. Naruto's ears were gone. It hasn't been an entire day...

Naruto looked at me then grinned. "Sasuke."

The flash of light sent me into a downward spiral. What's going on... This is a dream right?

"Sasuke." Naruto reached his his hand towards me and his eyes turned red and a dark smile spread across his face. "Take my hand..."

It's a dream... It won't hurt anything... I grabbed Naruto's hand and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes."

I obeyed and looked around. We were in the house again... I looked at Naruto confused.

Naruto dragged me into my room. "Look..."

I looked in my room to see Naruto holding my hand crying. "Naruto!"

Naruto squeezed my hand then dragged me into my moms bedroom. "You can't change it..."

I stared blankly at my mom. She was dead. "Why?! What happened?"

Naruto sighed. "You are thinking of leaving so... I was showing you. Why you have to stay."

I gasped and ran to the bed and held my mom in my arms. "This isn't real then?! It isn't real! Tell me it isn't real!"

Naruto walked towards me his eyes glowing a fierce crimson. "It's not real." He kissed my forehead and once again I awoke. I was in my bed and Naruto sitting there going through a book.

"Is this a dream?!" I gasped. I stared at Naruto's ears.

Naruto looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

My eyes widened. "Mom!" I darted into the kitchen to see her cooking. "What..." I collapsed to my knees.

Mikoto looked at me. "Sasuke?!"

I stood up and smiled. "I'm okay." What the hell is going on?!

--

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Me- I'm finally back!

Sasuke- Oh joy. More lame stories.

Me- Shove a dick in it!

Sasuke- I would if you'd give me Naruto.

Me- *Sticks out tongue* Ha, ha!

Naruto- Mmffmmfff! (_Help me!!!_)

Me- No... I'm not allowed to bring that up...

Naruto- Mmmmmmfffttftftf!!! (Sasuke!!! Helpppp!!!)

Sasuke- Wait what?

Me- He told me to remind everyone how you were on bottom...

Sasuke- Why you!!

Me- Oh shit!! Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!!!

Chapter 11

Scars and Smiles.

It has been a week and that dream still doesn't make sense. I just don't get it... What happened? None of it makes sense. What was he talking about? 'You can't change it?' What the hell... It never happened! And I never thought of leaving... Did I? Whatever...

"Sasuke~!"

I looked at the noisy blond standing in my bedroom doorway with one of my mom's dresses on. Wait... "Naruto why are you in mom's dress?"

Naruto grinned and spun in a circle. "What do you think?"

I looked at him for a moment then huffed. "Like a girl. Take it off."

Naruto walked towards me. "You pervert!"

Wait what? What the... What did I do now?  
Naruto giggled. "Just kidding~!"

I have never understood humor. I'm just not as easily amused as others may be giving people the impression that I am boring. Although this may be true... It pisses me off when people make jokes around me. "Naruto..."

Naruto looked up at me with that oh so adorable smile. "Let's go somewhere today." He said still smiling.

I looked down. "It's up to mom..."

The beautiful smile grew wider. "Okay!" He quickly left the room.

I sat there on my bed staring at my hands. For some reason they felt warm... Unlike the usual cold touch that sent shivers down my spine when I rubbed my neck. I felt different. I was different. I was changing into someone else. That cold expressionless boy was replaced with someone else... A complete stranger. A person somebody could love.

"She said okay Sasuke! Now get dressed." He suddenly ran in the room and jumped onto the bed and began ripping my shirt off.

"Hey, hey! I can dress myself." I pulled off my shirt and glared at him.

He pouted. "Fine... But you have to dress up really nice because we are going to a really fancy restaurant! Oh and bring extra clothes..."

I sighed and crawled out of the bed and stared in the mirror. I look terrible. I touched the mirror and noticed a familiar scar on my chest. I remembered the knife the did that. I was so stupid that night. I opened the door to my closet and grabbed a white button up shirt and some dress pants and called it good. I glared at my hair in the mirror. The uncontrollable spikes and the remarkably strait bangs that always fell in my face pissed me off so much so I just left it the way it was only fixing small parts of it and evening out the parts that were wildly cut.

Naruto came in the room wearing a baby blue dress that hugged his body so perfectly. He had a body even a female model would be jealous of. "What do you think?"

I sighed. "Naruto... Please wear your own clothes."

Naruto pouted. "What if I wear a wig?"

I twirled a piece of my hair. "Whatever..."

Naruto smiled. "Okay. Wait here." He quickly darted off once again and came back in with long blond pigtails. "Is this okay?"

I looked at him and bit my thumb. He actually looked like a girl... A cute one too. "It's um..." I was at a loss for words.

Mikoto walked into my room. "Sasuke you look adorable!"

I smiled at her. "You look beautiful mom." And that was no lie. She shinned brighter than ever. Her beautiful hair was pulled into a bun and her bangs dangled beautifully in her face. She was wearing a white dress which made her look like a angel. I still don't understand why she married my worthless father. He was and still is, not good enough for my mother.

Naruto grabbed my arm and began to drag me to the door. "Itachi is coming too."

I stopped at the door to see Itachi entering the door. For the first time in years he was wearing a tuxedo. It was so different.

Itachi smiled at Mikoto. "Mom you look so beautiful." He hugged her tightly and smiled. "Tonight is all on me."

I looked at Naruto and noticed he was crying. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at me then whipped his eyes. "I'm fine..."

I looked at mom. "Give us a minute. I need to fix Naruto's dress." I dragged him into my room and grabbed his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Naruto whipped his eyes. "I miss my mom..."

I looked at him confused. "The fox?"

Naruto shook his head. "My real mom..." He suddenly collapsed to the ground. "Everyone I love leaves me!"

I grabbed his tear covered cheeks and gently pressed my lips against his. "Please don't cry... Please." I hugged him tightly. Why does it hurt to see you cry? Why can't I think of living without you? Why can't I breathe when my nightmares rip you from my arms? "I love you." It's always been such a simple answer. I'll never feel the same around anyone else. It can't last forever.

Naruto kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too."

"Let's go you two!"

Naruto quickly left the room and I slowly followed holding my chest. I felt the pain run throughout my body.

-Flashback-

"You're drunk again!"

"Shut up!"

"Mom! Dad! Please stop!"

I covered my ears as the screams echoed through the house. Why was I even alive? Life wasn't supposed to be this painful was it?"

"No not Sasuke!"

My door slug open and I was ripped into the living room by my arm.

"Look at me!"

I opened my eyes and stared at the horrible man.

"Am I drunk?! He demanded.

I looked at him then nodded.

He grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. "Worthless kid!"

Tears streamed down my face. This was the worst life ever. I crawled into the kitchen, breathless and and bruised and picked up a knife. It could all end... The screams, the pain, the tears... All of it. I pointed the blade towards my chest. "No more."

-End Flashback-

"We're here Sasuke!"

I looked at Naruto and smiled. "Okay..."

--

Now review damn it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Side Of You I Don't Know.

I stared at Naruto in silence. He was still wearing that damn wig. "Can you please take that off?"

Naruto smiled at me. "Don't I look pretty?" He asked sticking out his tongue.

I grabbed the wig and pulled it off. "I like how you look naturally..."

He flustered. "R-really?"

I closed my eyes. "Yeah..."

He looked at me frowning. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" He touched my hand. "Are you okay?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah I'm fine..." I don't want to lie but I don't want to talk about it... I don't want to think about the dreams I've been having. They just depress me.

He stood up. "Let's go outside the gate!"

I looked up at him grinning. "Quit joking around."

He glared at me. "Who said I was kidding?"

I felt my heart stop. Go outside the gate? I've never been out there... What if it isn't that great? What if something happens? I looked away. "Naruto I-I can't I've never been out there..."

He pouted. "You can't stay here forever, and now your father is not here to hold you back! Come on Sasuke!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "I know some places we could go!"

I looked down. "Y-you have to ask mother first..." I muttered. I hope she says no...

He smiled. "Alright!" He ran off leaving me at the kitchen table. Mother was outside getting clothes off the clothes line. I put my hand on the table and clenched my fist. Go outside the gate... I dreamt of it but... Tiny hands wrapped around mine and pulled me outside.

"Sasuke mother said it was okay!"

I looked at the grass as Naruto dragged me with him. When we got to the gate and he opened it I stood there frozen at the edge.

He ran out and looked back at me. "Come on. Don't be scared!" He held out his hand and smiled at me. "I'll protect you... Come on."

I reached out my hand to him, then slowly grabbed it and stepped forward. I looked around and smiled. "I-I made it..." I went to turn around and go back. "Okay that's good enough. Let's go."

Naruto pulled me with him. "Shut up." He smiled as he dragged me along. "I'm going to show you something."

I held his hand with both of mine and followed him. I looked around at the different trees, flowers, buildings and walkways. I jumped as a car drove by and stepped closer to Naruto. Shit... This is crazy.

Naruto smile was so big and intoxicating. "We're here..." He stopped and stared at a small rundown house. "This is my home..." His smile faded a little. "It's going to be destroyed soon..."

I stared at the building then looked at Naruto. "Why did we come here?"

He looked at me then pulled me towards the house. "Come on."

I followed him to the doorstep and he let my hand go. "What are you doing?"

He put his hand on the doorknob. "I haven't been here since they died."

I put my hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand and turned the doorknob. "Go then."

His tiny fist raised to his chest as he walked inside. He stopped a few inches in the doorway and spun around. "Never mind this was stupid."

I pushed him inside and looked around. "So this was your house?" I looked at Naruto who had red eyes. "N-Naru?"

"I'm not Naruto." He looked over at the fireplace and walked over to it picking up a picture frame coated in dust. "He's such a coward." He looked at me and handed me the picture. "His family, they died when he was young..."

I wiped the picture off and stared at the couple. They were beautiful... I looked at him. "He really looks exactly like his father..."

He looked at me. "I know... His mother was beautiful woman as well..." He frowned. "It was a shame they died."

"Can I ask how they-"

"Don't want to talk about it." He said suddenly interrupting me.

I handed him the picture. "Sorry..."

His eyes focused on the picture as he held it in his hand. "We don't like to think about it." He muttered then set the picture down. He walked into a large master bedroom and stared at the empty queen sized bed. "I miss those humans." He picked up the pillow and brought it to his nose and his eyes became wide. "Their scent still lingers here..." He tightly hugged the pillow. "Fucking hell."

I stared at the part of Naruto I feared. "You're really not evil are you?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Who knows... I still want to fuck the shit out of you though."

I stared at him horrified. "W-what?!"

He grinned and looked away. "I mean I already did it once and you LOVED it." He snickered and left the bedroom.

I stood there angry and flustered. "That son of a bitch." I walked out of the bedroom and looked at him as he laid down on Naruto's bed. "You're an asshole is what you are!"

He smiled. "Nah, you're the asshole I'm just the dick." He snickered. "Sex pun."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Not even funny."

He pointed at the roof. "Look."

I looked up and gasped. "The star constellations? T-they are all here."

He grinned. "Naruto would stare up at the sky then come in here and paint the roof with the different constellations." He looked at me. "He's an idiot you know..."

I stared up at the roof in utter amazement... "It's so beautiful..." I felt his arms around me and I spun around. "No way, not again!"

He crossed his arms. "I can't help it Naruto's urges effect me greatly." He reached towards me then shook his fist. "Damn, see I can't help it!" He growled. "God just let me fuck you!"

I stepped away. "What the hell... You're the total opposite of Naruto." I looked away. "And perverted."

He groaned. "Whatever. Just know if you ever leave Naruto I'll fucking kill you." He glared at me. "And I'm not kidding I'll kill everyone you love then rip off your fucking testacies and feed them to you!"

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. "Y-you are evil!" I backed up against the wall and frowned as he stood up. "Don't come over here." I want my Naruto back!

He sighed. "Sasuke come on, you can't possibly deny you didn't enjoy that night!"

"YESICAN!" I blurted then covered my ears. "It never happened. LALALALALA~"

He raised his eyebrow. "Wow you are stubborn." He walked out of the room. "Whatever, I'll get what I want." He went out the backdoor and I followed him. "This is where we would lay and look at the stars." He fell back on the grass and closed his eyes.

I stared at him frowning. "Where is Naruto?"

He looked at me, sat up and pulled me down on the ground. "He doesn't want to face his problems, he's a coward."

I stared at him and tried to roll away from him. I really don't want to be too close to him...

He grabbed my shirt and rolled on his side. "Hey... You won't leave us will you?"

I laid there and stared at him. "Do I have a choice?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "No... I will never let you leave if I can stop it ... We don't want to be alone again." He touched my face. "Damn... You look like your mother... So beautiful..." He grinned. "Maybe I have a better chance with her."

"HELL NO!" I shouted. "Mother is MINE!"

He laughed. "Then I'll just make you love us both." He smiled weakly. "I may just be a monster but I really do care for you."

I frowned. What is he saying he's... "You're not a monster... Just a pervert who is protecting Naruto." I grinned. "There are worse things then perverts."

His face turned red. "Shut up..." He pulled on my shirt lightly. "Since I can't rape you can I kiss you?"

I laid on my back and stared at the sky. "Just a kiss... And ONLY a kiss." I said glaring at him out of the corner of my eye.

He leaned over me and pressed his forehead against mine. "Yeah, yeah... Only a kiss." He pressed his lips against mine gently then pulled away. "That's all I wanted..."

I stared up at him in silence for a moment. He was a part of Naruto whether I liked it or not. I reached my hand up and grabbed his shirt pulling him back down and kissing him again. I have to love everything about Naruto, even the darker parts...

His hands cupped my face as he kissed me. "Sasuke. Sasuke... Sasuke..."

I grinned. "This time your crying out my name."

"Shut up."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Read && Review

Wow it's been forever... :) I'm not guaranteeing I am back but I will try to get all the stories updated 3


End file.
